


Goodbye

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is an entry for the 2012 Death Challenge.  I am supposed to write about Kyp Durron dying of old age.





	Goodbye

**_There is no emotion, there is peace._ **

**_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ **

**_There is no passion, there is serenity._ **

**_There is no death, there is the Force._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_~Bastion: 112 ABY~_ **

Master Kyp Durron slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light and found himself lying in a hospital bed. His eyes couldn't come into complete focus but he could see the red and black outlines of Imperial Knights within the room—all stood vigilant and Kyp could feel their underlying emotions churning within the Force. He shut his eyes and inwardly laughed at the situation. Master Kyp Durron, the man responsible for the destruction of the Carida System and the death of millions, if not billions of Imperial troopers was now at the mercy of Imperial doctors.

He could hear one agitated Knight arguing with a doctor. "What do you mean you can't fix his heart? The Emperor wants him alive!"

Kyp could feel fear projecting from the young intern. "Sire, he suffered severe heart damage and is on several medications to prolong his life. To operate we would need to take him off his medications, but that in itself would be fatal."

"Perhaps you can tell that to the Emperor's mother when she arrives." The Knight growled.

Kyp grinned inwardly when he felt a horrendous flash of panic coming from the doctor. "The Empress is coming here!"

"Do you think she wouldn't?"

"I will confer with my colleagues about the best way to proceed."

Kyp could hear the doctor rush out of the room. He kept his eyes closed. He was going to save all his strength for his final meeting with the Empress. After a few moments he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

He didn't know how long he napped before he was awakened by a soft voice. "Kyp." He smiled. He knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted his dreams. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to the woman at the side of his bed. He smiled warmly. "Empress Fel, we have to stop meeting like this."

"I know, but I just can't help it," she chuckled. "I hope my grandson Roan wasn't in here terrorizing the staff."

"Not more than usual."

He gazed fondly at the elderly woman. Of course the Empress was not as old as he. She was sixteen years his junior, but both of them were nearing the end of their lifespans. Her hair was grey and pulled back in a loose bun, but her face never seemed to change to Kyp, she was always the Goddess to him. "Thanks for coming to see me Jaina."

She lowered her head. "We are the last of Grand Master's Skywalker's original Knights." She reached out and put her hand on his. "I have lost so many of my friends…and family. I can't endure losing you also."

He squeezed her hand gently. "There is no death, there is the Force." Kyp quoted part of the mantra within the Jedi Code. A code taught to him over a hundred standard years ago by his old Master.

Jaina must have picked up his emotions. "You're thinking about Uncle Luke." She paused and looked at him inquisitively. "Do you ever regret leaving the Jedi Order to come train the Imperial Knights?"

Sadness coursed through his body. It was a difficult decision, but one that needed to be done. The birth of Jaina and Jag's children ensured the existence of Force strong individuals within the Imperial ruling family. If there were going to be Knights within the Empire…then they needed to be trained and taught discipline.

"No, I have many regrets in this life, but that was not one of them. I made my peace with your uncle." Kyp took a deep breath as he felt his heart flutter strangely. He knew that couldn't be good. The heart sensor next to his bed started beeping erratically. He closed his eyes and called on the Force to steady his heart beat. He didn't want the last moments of his life filled with frantic doctors shooting jolts of electricity through his chest. He knew his time was almost up and he didn't want any more misgivings.

"My only regret," Kyp continued, "was not fighting for you. I love you, Jaina. I've always loved you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she visibly tried to keep her lower lip from trembling. "I know."

Kyp laughed. She was a true Solo. "I know you loved your late husband dearly. Would it be selfish of me to ask of you one last request?"

She shook her head. "Anything."

His voice hitched as he tried to get the words out. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Just a kiss goodbye."

She gave out a sob. "You're not going to die, Kyp."

He smiled at her bravely. "Then just humor me."

She wiped away her tears and stood. She leaned over him pressing her lips gently to his, giving him a lingering kiss. As she pulled away he smiled. "Thanks, Sticks."

The heart sensor started beeping fitfully again and he could hear alarms going off.

"I'll see you on the other side." With a smile on his face he closed his eyes and stopped fighting his final battle. As his eyes dimmed he could feel an outpouring of the Force and for the first time in his long life… he finally realized true peace.


End file.
